clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluffy the Fish
about to eat a Fluffy the Fish.]] Fluffy the Fish (a.k.a. Yellow Fish) are small yellow fish who are also recurring characters that appear in games, missions, rooms, and even on the main currency, the coin, throughout Club Penguin. Fluffy the Fish Game Fluffy the Fish is a game for Club Penguin's Beta Team game testers. It is a fun mini-game where the player plays as Fluffy and he/she tries to eat the smaller fish, thus growing in size after eating so many. The player can use the arrow keys, his/her mouse, etc. Appearances *On the back of the first Penguin Style in an advertisement. The ad reads: HAVE YOU SEEN ME? Lost: One fish. Answers to the name 'Fluffy'. If found, please return to Zippo Penguin at 2993 West Iceberg Lane. The advertisement was only a joke flier. * Fluffy appears in Sled Racer (app) as a hazard. *In the Lighthouse, in a picture on the wall. His name is under this picture as well. *As a structure concept for the Clock Tower in The Penguin Times #71. *Engraved on the bottom of the Grandfather Clock furniture item. *In The Twelfth Fish, as a prop and character. *Thrown out of the truck in Bean Counters. *Main fish in Ice Fishing. *Has appeared in various editions of The Penguin Times. *On the Club Penguin coin. *In the Fridge, Barbecue Grill, Cooler and Pizza Oven furniture items. *On the Medieval Banner furniture item as well. *In the cooler in the Lighthouse and Ski Lodge. *On the P.S.A. Logo. *In the 3rd and 4th levels of Jet Pack Adventure. *In the 2nd secret mission at Spy Headquarters at the River. *In Aqua Grabber, Fluffy appears when the player gets the pearl in Clam Waters. **Also in Aqua Grabber, you can earn the stamp, "Get Fluffy", by feeding a worm to him in Soda Seas and dropping him in the net. *As the second hand in the Mission 7 Medal from completing PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs. *As part of the Lace Background which is no longer available. *Through the Cove Binoculars. *In the Captain's Quarters. *In numerous parties such as the Submarine Party or Adventure Party. *As part of the architecture on the roof of the Dojo. *In the windows in the Underground Pool. *In DS version there are three different sizes of Fluffy and you can use the smaller Fluffies as bait to catch the larger ones. *On one of the gongs in the Ninja Hideout. *On one of the Easter Egg Hunt 2009 eggs. *Fluffy was swimming through the Wilderness. *On the board track side of the flaming puffle of the black puffle room in the Puffle Party 2009 and the Puffle Party 2010. *There is a Prehistoric Fluffy the Fish, as shown in the Mountain Expedition. *Another Prehistoric Fluffy was seen in the Hall of The Viking Lords being served as food. *In various rooms during the Island Adventure Party 2011. *He also appeared in Club Penguin: Game Day! for Wii, in Bean Balance where he would land on top of your beans. *Swimming in the Underwater room among other fish. *On the sign in the Club Penguin Times News Office and Coffee Shop during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. *On the counter of the "Snacks" shack at the Stadium. *At the front of the Pirate Ship Igloo. *As model for the Fluffy Shrubbery. *At the Cove during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. There is also a statue of it in the forest. *At the Mine Shack on the top of the gates. *In the Club Penguin (app) game Sushi Drop. If you hit them you get 100-150 coins. *On the Fluffy Crest Pin. *On the Fish Background. *As a hologram in the Future Town Center during the Future Party. *Prehistoric Fluffy the Fish pop up out of the ground as obstacles in Sled Racer. *A Sabre-toothed fluffy rug appears in the lounge of the Puffle Hotel during the Halloween Party 2014. *There is also a statue of Fluffy on The 13th Floor of the Puffle Hotel during the Halloween Party 2014. *He appears in the CP Airliner Igloo. He wears a Grass Skirt and an Acoustic Guitar. Trivia *Fluffy the Fish are referenced many times in Club Penguin. *According to the first Penguin Style catalog, Fluffy belonged to Zippo the Penguin. Fluffy's appearance in the Penguin Style catalog was also his first official appearance on Club Penguin Island as Fluffy the Fish. When asked, rsnail said that Fluffy is "everywhere" and that it might be connected with an unfinished mission."Where is fluffy? Fluffy is all around Club Penguin. Hmmm, I see a future adventure here. — rsnail, What's New Blog (also the name of a puffle in the comics) *In the Beta Team's Club Penguin page, there is a game called Fluffy the Fish. However, this has been updated to Fluffy the Fish 2.0. *Controversy was raised about Zippo's true identity, and as of today it is believed that he was taken out of Club Penguin as a scrapped idea. As of 2014, Zippo is Screenhog *In the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, three fish appear in different sizes, having to use Mini Fluffy as bait for the Mega Fluffy, but in the Club penguin computer game, they are all the same size. *Apparently they are meat-eaters as in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force the bigger Fluffys eat smaller Fluffys. *He is the main concept behind the Fish Costume. *He is somewhat Club Penguin's unofficial mascot, since he appears in many places and is used as a symbol sometimes. *There is a Fluffy Stuffie at The Fair 2014 as a prize, which costs 1,500 tickets. *There is also a body item named Fluffy Gown. *Fluffy shares his name with a less popular creature Fluffy the Puffle. *Team Yellow is called the Fluffies during the Penguin Cup. Gallery Fish Clock.PNG|The "Fish Clock", as seen on issue 71 of the Club Penguin Times. Fluffy sign.PNG|A picture of Fluffy the Fish from the Lighthouse. EasyCapture9.jpg|Fluffy Swimming. EasyCapture10.jpg|Fluffy as seen in the 'Ice Fishing' game. MountainExpedition2010Mountain Cave.PNG|A saber-toothed Fluffy can be seen to the left frozen in ice at the Mountain Expedition 2010 in the underground pool, along with a wooly orange octopus at the top. FLUFFY THE FISH card image.png|As seen on the Card-Jitsu Card FLUFFY THE FISH. Get Fluffy stamp for infobox.png|Fluffy featured in a stamp for Aqua Grabber. Cloud Maker 3000 Fish.png|Fluffy cloud made by the Cloud Maker 3000. Fluffy pumpkin.png|Carving of Fluffy in a pumpkin, which can be seen floating past the windows in the Underground Pool during Halloween. Clothing Icons 5414.png|Fluffy as a Stuffie found at The Fair 2014 Prize Booth. Fluf.png|Fluffy from Dojo Courtyard Fluffy Da Fish.png|A trashcan that resembles Fluffy The Fish. FluffyFishCPTimesIssue167.png|As seen in Issue #167 of the Club Penguin Times. Fluffy in stadiun.png|Fluffy as seen in the Stadium. fluffydark.png|Fluffy seen in Aqua Grabber before you start the game. fluffyswimming.png|Fluffy seen in Aqua Grabber. Fluffy in Hall.PNG|Fluffy the Fish as seen at the Hall Of The Viking Lords in Shipwreck Island during Rockhopper's Quest. Fluffy wearing 3D Glasses.png|A model of Fluffy the Fish wearing 3D Glasses as seen in the Clothes Shop. Fluffy dashboard doll.png|Fluffy as seen in the CP Airliner igloo wearing a Grass Skirt, parodying "dashboard dolls". FluffyFishHologram.png|A hologram of Fluffy as seen in the Future Town Center during the Future Party. Fluffy(sledracer).jpg|Fluffy the Fish in Sled Racer. Blue Fluffy Stuffie icon.png|The Blue Fluffy Stuffie. See also *Grey Fish *Shark *Whale *Squid *Prehistoric Fluffy the Fish References Category:Creatures Category:Food and Drinks Category:Sea Category:Ice Fishing Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Fish